The Forbidden Loves
by MissingMommy
Summary: This is my reply to the 100 word challenge put forth by puckabrina-percabeth101. Series of one-shots. POV's change with every new one-shot. NO FLAMERS!


A/n this is a challenge I have currently undergone. Please review. This is just a series of one shots. Certain words must be included. These words will be underlined! All one shots aren't long at all. These change POV's with every one-shot. These one-shots involve a lot of characters. Please read and review.

_Oops_; _Annabeth's POV_

I walked up to Percy, who was sitting at the beach. I sat beside him, lending my head on his shoulder. He looked at me, and kissed the top of my head. I lend up and kissed him. We stayed like that for a few moments until we hear.

"Excuse me."

We broke apart and looked up to find his dad standing in front of him. I turned red and muttered, "_Oops_."

"Hey dad," Percy beamed.

"Lord Poseidon," I said, trying to get up to leave but Percy pulled me back down.

"No, its okay," his dad said. "I just came by to give Percy his birthday present early because I can't make it to the birthday party this year." He took a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Percy. He whispered, "Wait until you it is right to open. Think of one thing you want, and it'll appear in this box. Well I have to attend to the reconstruction of my castle. By the way, Annabeth, Olympus is coming along nicely. Bye, my son, Annabeth."

He turned and entered the water again. We just sat there stunned that Poseidon had just caught us kissing.

_Spanish; Percy's POV_

I was sitting in my second period, daydreaming. I was awaken out of my daydream by my teacher saying, "One page essay due tomorrow."

Damn, I can barely read English, how do they expect me to read _Spanish_? Oh well, I haven't done an assignment yet this year, why start now?

"Nico," I called out in the hallway.

"Percy, how was Spanish class?" he asked as he approached me.

"Horrible. I'm failing it. If only it was Ancient Greek," I laughed. "I could do that."

"Yeah, I can't wait to get back to camp. I'm ready to see if dad has claimed any other people," Nico smiled. "My cabin is getting lonely. But then again you know that."

"Yeah, but I sometimes have Tyson appearing for summer. It's still lonely," I agreed. "But I'm not really looking for dad to claim anymore people-."

"Claim people?" A voice behind me asked. I whipped around to see Annabeth smiling at us.

"Damn Annabeth don't scare us like that," I said.

"But you should've seen Nico's face," she laughed.

_Kiss; Nico's POV_

I watched a girl, day in and day out, with her perfect black spiky and her electric blue eyes. I wanted her. She walked like she was all that, and in fact she was all that. She was simply perfect. I met her before she left with my sister and Percy to find Artemis and Annabeth.

I saw her leave, with my sister and Percy. I wanted to kiss her right then for good luck, but I'm sure that she would've punched me. So I watched her walk away, my heart dropping a little bit. I made Percy promise to bring Bianca back, but secretly I wanted him to bring her back as well. I know it was a little creepy, seeming as I was only 10 at the time. But it wasn't that creepy seeming as I was actually older. Not helping my case, damnit. She was perfect thought.

I watched her and Percy walk through the camp, holding their head down. A different girl walked at Percy's side. Annabeth, I soon learned, was her name. But I didn't see my sister. When Percy tried to explain it to me, I got angry. He let Bianca die, but at least he brought her home. That soon changed into resentment as soon as I found out that she was joining the Hunters just as my sister had done.

I saw her walk away with Artemis, knowing I could no longer have her. I resented her. I resented everyone. I lost my mom, my sister, and now her. Who else am I going to lose?

_Party!; Grover's POV_

I was sitting at Percy's house, wearing my fake legs and hat. "What do we want to do today?" Percy asked. He looked around the room at Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and I.

Everyone shrugged. "Let's have a party!" I announced. "Not any type of party, a TOGA PARTY!!!"

They laughed at my excitement, but agreed. We scavenged the house looking for sheets we could use as togas. Percy of course got his sheet from his bed. Annabeth settled for his parents sheets. Thalia found the rest of us sheets to use. We put them on, and stood there.

"What do we do during a toga party?" Nico asked.

"I haven't a clue," I admitted sheepishly.

"Let's just dance then," Percy shrugged. He pressed a button on a remote and music started to play. We all started to dance, laughing at each other's moves.

_Bow; Nico's POV_

It was months before I returned to camp. I had gotten over my guilt and anger of losing my sister. I offered Percy a way to beat Kronos. We took a deadly trip to the underworld where he bathed in the River Styx, making him invincible. They fought long and hard to keep New York save.

That's when I saw her. I saw the only person I wanted, but couldn't have. She was commanding the Hunters to help Percy defend the city. A bow was in her hands, strung and ready to fight. I was thankful when my dad agreed to save New York. I wanted her to be safe. I saw her walking away after the battle. This time I let her walk away without my heart dropping. I resented her for joining the Hunters, but I knew she was only trying to save us all.

So, I let her leave without telling her how I felt. I knew it would be one of the last times I saw her with her bow across her back, heading back to Artemis.

_Eyes; Percy's POV_

It was her eyes; I just loved them so much. I could stare into them for hours and still never get bored. It was a storm on the ocean. It reminded me of how alike we were, even if she didn't know. I knew she didn't like me like that, and I wouldn't let her know that I did like her in that way. I would give her hints but she wouldn't catch on.

Or so I thought. I saw her, standing in front of me, looking perfect. I saw those eyes and oh gods I could get lost. But instead I kissed her. I saw her stormy eyes close when I did. So I guess she did like me that way after all.

_Goodbye; Thalia's POV_

I stood there facing my doom at the top of the hill at Camp. I saw Luke, Annabeth, and Grover make it across the border. My sword trembled in my hands as I attempted to stab and cut the Cyclops. I fought for my life. I was glad that Annabeth, Luke, and Grover were safe. But I was far from safe. Help wasn't coming fast enough, for I was worn out but I continued to fight. I couldn't let them across the border. I had several cuts that were bleeding and I was close to fainting.

Then it happened. I couldn't see anymore; I couldn't more; I couldn't do anything. What happened? Did I die? I heard voices and wanted to scream, but I couldn't. After a while I realized what had happened. My own father had turned me into a tree. I couldn't say goodbye to anyone. I lied to Annabeth. Would she forgive me? I wanted to be human again, but I was stuck. Nothing could free me. Well I'm guessing I don't get to say goodbye.

_Three; Thalia's POV_

It had been a while since my own father turned me into a tree. But I wasn't that lonely. Every day, I'm guessing, three people would come and see me. Always the same three people; Annabeth, Luke, and Grover would visit. They only visited me every day because they felt guilty that I fought for my life and this was what I got. When they visited was always the highlight of my day. Other times I was annoyed because I was bored. Stupid ADHD kicking in when I didn't want it to.

But eventually that changed. Grover was sent on a mission to find new half-bloods. Luke stopped coming after about a year. Annabeth didn't stop coming until a year after Luke. I spent most of my time dreaming about the outside world. Well, I never was technically dreaming because I never slept. I never wanted to be a tree, but this is what I got for trying to save Luke and Annabeth.

_Monkeys; Annabeth's POV_

"Annabeth!" a voice behind me called. I turned around to see Percy smiling at me.

"What do you want, Seaweed Brain?" I said.

"A monkey," he laughed.

"Why do you want a monkey?" I smiled.

"Because monkeys are the best!" he declared.

I laughed, and started to walk away from my hilarious boyfriend. That's a new one though, him wanting a monkey, I mean.

_Spiders; Percy's POV_

I was sitting on the couch of the house that Annabeth and I live in. I hear Annabeth scream from our bedroom. I come rushing in there to find Annabeth curled up in a ball on our bed.

"What's the matter?" I demanded.

"There's a spider over there," she pointed at the wall next to the bed. I picked up a shoe and killed it.

"There, the spider is gone," I tried not to laugh.

"Thank you," she said, kissing me on my cheek.

I walked back out to the living room, shaking my head.

_Rock; Nico's POV_

There are two different meanings of the word rock. I still enjoyed both. Rock music is an example of her. She loved rock music to the point of her always wearing rock band t-shirts. Then there was the rock, as in rock on the ground. Then there is the type of rock that I can manipulate, ones that grow in the ground. You can't hear rock growing, but it is always growing. Rocks remind me of her, so I try to stay away from them, try not to listen.

Why does everything always remind me of her?

_Mistake; Thalia's POV_

I made a mistake. I made a horrible, horrible mistake. I joined the Hunters. I know everyone makes mistakes, but mine is horrible. I should've never accepted, but that is my fatal flaw. Power. I'm power hungry and that's what made me join. I have been Artemis' Second hand for two years in counting.

I have sworn off men for all eternity. But there is a problem with them. I have fallen for one. It was a mistake. I couldn't help I fell for him, but I won't give up the Hunters. I'm too power hungry to give up all that power. I can't have him, and what is worst is I know he fell for me as well. What am I going to do?

_Girls; Percy's POV_

Nico entered my cabin, looking like he was angry at himself. I set up, motioning for him to sit down on the other bed.

"I hate life," he said simply.

"Girls?" I asked.

"Yes, there is this one that I can't get out of my head," he sighed.

"Who?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure that if I say it aloud that I would end up getting hurt," he attempted to smile.

I handed him a piece of paper and a pencil. "Write it." I sat back down, doodling again. Well attempting to doodle. He handed me back the paper, and I looked down. Thalia's name was written in Ancient Greek. I laughed slightly then told him, "Good thing you didn't say it aloud. I'm sure you wouldn't have liked the consequences."

"What am I going to do about her?" he moaned. "I know I can't have her. She is a hunter, a virgin forever. I've tried to get over her, but I can't."

"I honestly don't know about this one, man," I said.

_Boys; Annabeth's POV_

I was sitting down at the beach when Silena came to sit by me. "Hey Silena," I greeted her softly.

"Hey," she muttered. I watch the water quietly, not paying any attention to her. "What's up?"

"There's this one boy I can't get out of my head," I replied. The sea reminded me of his eyes, the perfect sea green. I smiled at the thought of him.

"Would this boy be a son of your mothers' rival?" she asked.

"No," I replied a little too quickly. Her eyebrow rose a little and I admitted, "Okay, yes."

"You know you couldn't lie to me about love, seeming as my mother is the goddess of love," she smirked.

"I just don't see what I'm going to do about it, you know," I moaned. "My mother won't even consider me dating her rival's son. I could go behind her back and date him anyways, but she would be even more upset by that."

"Your mother always put logic above love. Try to put love first and you'll find a way. I promise," she whispered. She left, leaving me there to think about what she said.

_Love; Percy's POV_

"Annabeth, I want to talk to you in my cabin, please," I announced to her.

She shrugged her shoulders and followed me to my cabin. We sat down on my bed. She stared at me while I fidgeted with my hands. "Well," she said, impatiently.

I lend over and kissed her. "I wanted to tell you that I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you to Seaweed Brain," she kissed me back. It felt so right saying those three little words to her. I felt complete when she was next to me.

_Crush; Clarisse's POV_

She kissed my boyfriend. I can't believe that she kissed my boyfriend right in front of me. Oh, I will crush her. She will die at my hands. No one touches my boyfriend. Stupid new demigods. But then again, he didn't force her to stop. He kissed her back. Now thinking about it, he will be crushed as well. I will take them both out with my spear.

They will learn that nobody kisses my boyfriend and gets away with it. They will learn what happens when my boyfriend cheats on me. Oh yes they will.

_Pen; Percy's POV_

I was accompanying Grover back to camp with several new demigods. We could tell the parent of some of the new demigods, but others were harder to tell. It was way to still for my nerves. Something was going wrong. Suddenly a twig snapped and I turned around. I shoved my hand into my pocket. "Get behind me. Grover, do you have you flute?"

"Yea, why?" he asked, sensing my caution.

"Just be ready. I have a feeling something's following us," I muttered. "Didn't I tell you to get behind me?"

They didn't move. I pulled out my trusty pen. "A pen?" the oldest one asked. "Like that is going to save us."

"This pen," I laughed. "Will save anyone's life if uncapped, even Grover was saved by this pen. It has also saved Hercules. But if you don't believe, you should ask Lady Artemis or Chiron."

They all laughed. "Like a pen has saved lives," the son of Ares muttered.

"You better be careful, or you'll find out how powerful I am if you continue to disrespect my weapon," I replied in a shrugged. "And believe me; it will kill you, celestial bronze kills demigods and monsters." I uncapped it, relieving my blade. "Do you believe me now?"

_Photographs; Nico's POV_

I was sitting next to Percy in our English class, trying to concentrate but as usual it wasn't working. I looked to my left and noticed that Percy was just as bored as I was. He was looking at a few different photographs of Annabeth to pass his time away. One of the mortals looked at Percy and snatched a photograph of Annabeth from Percy's binder.

Percy looked at me, and then back at the mortal. "Aww isn't this cute. Percy has a crush," he said. I wanted to beat his face in, but I held back. He was the roughest kid in school, even though I would bet a million dollars that an Ares kid could easily beat him.

"She happens to be my girlfriend. Now, give me my picture back or I will take it from you cold de-," he started.

"Percy, you know we can't," I cut him off.

"Oh I'm sure the gods will make an exception," he gritted his teeth.

"Let me handle this," I muttered. "Give him back his picture and no one gets hurt."

The class was staring at us, but the teacher didn't budge to stop us. "No I think I will keep this picture. She's pretty," the kid said.

"Well, I tried to save your live," I laughed. "Remember, Percy, keep your pen in your pocket."

"One on one, right here, right now," Percy taunted. A few minutes later, Percy walked away victorious and without even a scratch on him.

_Books; Malcolm's POV_

I always knew I was special. I was dyslexic and ADHD, not the best combination around but it was manageable. I loved to read but I couldn't understand the words. I was ten when I found out who I truly was. I was Athena's son. That is why I always loved books when they hated me. That was until I moved into Athena's cabin. There was a room dedicated to nothing but the most Ancient document around. They were all written in Greek. I soon figured out that I was dyslexic because my mind was hardwired for Ancient Greek. I fell in love with reading all over again, because I could actually understand the words. Reading was my passion and will stay my passion.

_Special; Thalia's POV_

It's that time of year. I hate it. The worst holiday ever created. Valentine's Day. Well I like the chocolate, but I don't see why it was created. It's always the same, boys trying to impress girls with gifts. I never get a gift. I don't have a boy to shower me with present and chocolate. I wanted to feel special on Valentine's Day, but every year I am let down.

Now that I am in the Hunters, we don't celebrate Valentine's Day. I am grateful for it. But this is the only year that I got a Valentine's Day present. It was anonymous, but I hoped it was from him. The only time I ever felt special in my life.

_Butterflies; Grover's POV_

I can't explain the emotion that I feel whenever I'm around Juniper. It made my stomach do flips. I've felt this emotion when others are in love. But there's no way I'm in love Juniper. I like her, she's adorable. What is this feeling I get? Is it butterflies? Could it really be that I'm in love with Juniper. I guess I have to find out.

_Fear; Nico's POV_

There is one thing in this world that could kill everyone. That one thing is fear. I'm not scared of anything, but then again I know I will die some day. I don't fear death, in fact, I love death. I don't fear the roughest kids around, because I know my dad will send them to the worst parts of his territory. I am, therefore, unafraid of Clarisse. I could take her on any day. I have been told that being fearless will someday kill me, but I'm not afraid of death so why not be fearless. I will see my sister and mother on the day I die.

Being fearless may kill me, but I won't let that be something to fear.

_Wake up; Annabeth's POV_

I woke up earlier than usual, and I was beginning to get very bored. I had already done a few changes to my blue prints, but it wasn't interesting me at the moment. I decided that it was time for Percy to get up. I put on my invisibility cap and snuck into Percy's cabin. I was careful not to mess with anything but a bucket and water.

"Wake up!" I said loudly as I poured icy water over his body. He groaned, and that's when I realized that he was only partly wet. After he woke, he stopped the water from getting his clothes wet.

"Oh your about to wish you didn't do that," Percy said in a murderous tone. With a flick of his wrist, I was soaking wet from head to toe.

"Oh that's it," I said, and I tackled him.

_Simple; Clarisse's POV_

I stood, facing new half-bloods. They were mostly my new siblings, and a few of Apollo's children. I was trying to explain what their ADHD and dyslexic meant to them.

"There are two things that shout 'I'M A HALF-BLOOD' to our satyrs, besides your scent. That would be if you are dyslexic and ADHD. The reason we are dyslexic is because our brains are hardwired to read Ancient Greek. ADHD will save you in any battle, plain and simple. Do you understand that?" I demanded. I saw them cringe as I spoke. It was wonderful feeling knowing I could scare new half-bloods.

_Coffee; Sally's POV_

If there was one thing that I looked forward to, it would have to be my morning coffee. After spending long hours trying to get Percy to sleep wore me out. He would keep me up all night with him crying. When I would place him in water, he would stop crying. But I couldn't let him sleep in water, even though his father was Poseidon.

I would make coffee to keep me away during several of the odd jobs that I do to make end met. I would Percy his bottle and leave him in the care of my mom. I would rush out the door, with my coffee in my hands, to face a new day. Coffee was my life saver when Percy was a baby. And now coffee is a life saver as Paige grows up.

_Grapes; Pollux's POV_

I would sit for hours, growing grapes. These grapes will eventually be turned into wine for my father. He loves wine. I make a batch of his favorite wine every year on the anniversary of my twin brother's death. I tried to cheer us both us with our special wine, but it would always just make us gloomier.

But no how gloomy we were, we would drink in honor of my brother. He deserved to be honored by his favorite wine, each and every year. We would raise our glasses of grape wine, and mutter, "To Castor, for he fought bravely."

_Dream; Nico's POV_

There is always this one thing that gets to me. She is the most perfect girl in the world. I can't have her, but I dream about the day when I might have her. I sent her a Valentine's Day gift a year after she joined the Hunters. I knew I shouldn't have, but I dream about having her. She's the only girl I can't have, but she's the one I want the most.

Why does everything I want have to be out of my reach?

_WHAT!!! ; Annabeth's POV_

I stood at my mother's temple with Thalia at my right. I was nervous as I walked up the stairs I designed. I opened the doors to her temple and very shakily called for my mom. She appeared from behind a stack of books, and I suddenly felt like I was going to faint.

"Annabeth, dear, what are you doing here?" she asked, offering Thalia and I a seat as she transformed into regular human size. I was far from a child, but I felt like I was seven getting scolded by my dad.

"She wanted to tell you something very important," Thalia spoke for me.

"Well go on dear, what is it?" my mom asked.

"I'm pregnant," I said in a shaky voice.

"WHAT!!!" my mom's voice echoed throughout her temple. "How could you let this happen? You are so young." Well she took that better than I expected. At least she isn't calling Percy a sea spawn anymore. "It was that sea spawn of Poseidon that did this, isn't it?" she demanded. Oh too late, she did call him a sea spawn.

_Impossible; Percy's POV_

I sat at my table with my new brothers and sisters. I enjoyed having company. I was telling them about the tales of how I made it possible for them to be welcomed into camp.

"I turned down the chance at being a god and instead made them swear on the River Styx that all gods would be welcomed at camp, as well as their children. They have to claim all children by their 13th birthday. Even Lord Hades' children have been welcomed," I said.

"What about me?" Nico asked from behind, taking a seat to the right of me, seeming as Annabeth was sitting to my left.

"That's impossible," Seth declared. "No one could pass up being a god."

"I did," I replied. "I did it because I had friends that meant more to me then being a god. I fought next to each and every one of them, losing some of my closest friends. I couldn't leave them since they didn't leave me while in the battle of Olympus."

"I still say that's impossible," Seth turned away.

_Truth; Thalia's POV_

I want to tell him everything. I want to say those three words that I have heard so often, but I know I couldn't. I was forever a maiden, forever a virgin. I have sworn off men not to be part of the prophecy or at least that's what I tell myself. It was one of the two worst mistakes that I have made. Joining the Hunters partly because I didn't want to be the one that makes the prophecy come true, and I am power hungry.

The truth is I am totally in love with him. I'm in love with the only thing I can't have. I will lose everything for him. It wasn't worth losing everything I worked so hard to get. Wait, yes he is. No, he isn't. YES, he is.

_Comfort; Grover's POV_

She was always there when I came back empty handed. She was there when I was banished. She was there when I fought for New York. She was there when I was happy or when I was sad. Thinking back now, she was always there to comfort me when I needed to be cheered up. She would hold my hand through the good times and the hard times. She was always there, and I was thankful. She thought I was special when I didn't think I was. She believed in me when no one else did. I am very thankful to have her as a girlfriend.

_Chocolate; Silena's POV_

There has to be one thing in this world that can cheer up me and my siblings. It has to be chocolate. Chocolate makes any of us happier after a break up or losing a friend or family member. I remember gorging on chocolate when I learned that Charles was killed. I sat in my room for a week and just ate piece after piece. It was making me a little happier. But I still couldn't get over the fact that it was my fault that Charles was killed. No amount of chocolate would heal this wound that I inflicted on myself.

_Wedding; Annabeth's POV_

It had to be perfect. I wanted everything just right, and of course I had Thalia to help me with the planning. Finally the day had come and I was so nervous. Thalia buttoned my dress and zipped it up. She put my hair up, leaving a few curls to frame my face. She put a blue clip in my hair to keep it up. She finally put the veil right above the clip. She pulled it over my face.

She stood back, and nodded. I gave her one last hug, and exited my cabin. My father was beaming as I took his arm in mine. "You look beautiful, dear," he whispered. I blushed. I couldn't believe that this was my day to shine. He walked my slowly through camp half-blood, heading towards the beach. The music started, which of course was placed perfectly by Will Solace, a child of Apollo.

Everyone looked at me, naturally since this was my wedding. I was getting married to Percy Jackson. I love him so much. I finally reached Percy, waiting impatiently to make me his wife. I barely paid attention, but I said what I was supposed to say when I was supposed to say it. Thankfully, Percy did too. "Do you take Annabeth Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Percy smiled.

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the preacher said. Percy lend to kiss me. I was finally Annabeth Jackson.

_Who knows; Percy's POV_

It was the after party to my wedding to Annabeth. My friends and family sat at tables throughout camp's dinner pavilion. We sat at the head table, where Chiron and Mr. D usually sit, but they gave up their table for us tonight. It was time for toast to us and Grover stood first.

"It has been my honor to be their best friend. I meet Annabeth when she was just a young girl, barely seven. I meet Percy when he was twelve. I was the person to bring them both to camp. I could tell they both had strong feelings for each other. It took them four years to realize what I knew when they first met. Now, Percy I have one request for you, and that would not to forget this date. I don't want to be attending your funeral next year," Grover raised his glass, and every toasted to us.

I stood up, looking at Annabeth. "We have come a long way from when we were twelve. Several adventures together, even as big as saving the world. Who knew we would come this far, and who knows what we will become. But I do know that I want to find out what we will become together," I raised my glass and drank blue coke.

_Huh? ; Nico's POV_

I looked up to see Thalia standing over my bedside. 'Thalia?" I asked groggily.

"Yes, but I don't have much time," she spoke quickly.

"Why are you in my cabin," I asked, sitting up.

"Because I couldn't lie to myself anymore," she replied, looking over her shoulder.

"What are you lying to yourself about?" I questioned.

"I've been lying to myself about not loving you," she spoke quietly.

"Huh?" I rubbed sleep out of my eyes.

"I love you," she smiled.

_Movies; Percy's POV_

I was driving Annabeth to the movies. We couldn't figure out a movie that we would want to see.

"How about we see_ Date Night_?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the road.

"I want to see the _Last Song_," she replied.

"That's a romance, I want to see a comedy," I complained.

"Please," she started to beg.

"No," I said simply.

"But, Percy, please," she asked one more time.

"Fine, but next time we are so watching what I want to watch," I gave in.

She hugged me, "Thank you."

I rolled my eyes at her. We walked up to get the tickets, and I noticed that a few guys were staring at Annabeth. I quickly paid, and put my arm around Annabeth's waist. They group of guys followed us to the concession counter.

"Hey girl, what's your name," One started to say.

"Annabeth," she replied.

"Do you want to be with a real man?" the other asked her.

"I'm already with one," she replied, smiling. "And he can fight better than you could too."

"Oh you think so?" the first one asked.

She lend towards them and whispered, "Oh I know so." I took Annabeth's hand and walked towards our theater.

_Make up; Clarisse's POV_

I sat in Aphrodite's cabin, unwillingly getting a makeover from Silena. Silena and her siblings came at me with all kind of different products. I had to sit perfectly still or they would poke me in my eyes. I have to say that make up is the worst invention ever. I was fine just like I was without any make up on. But Silena insisted on it, and I couldn't refuse Silena after she gave me advice on my first boyfriend.

I refuse to let them change my outfit. No way was I wearing something girly. I wasn't the type to wear girly outfits.

_Hello; Luke's POV_

When I met Thalia, it was love at first sight. She was perfect with her spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. I could barely speak. She had me hypnotized inside her blue eyes.

"Hello," I finally managed to spit out.

"Hey," she replied. "What's your name?"

"Luke," I replied, proudly.

"Thalia," she said, sticking her hand out to help me up. "Did you run away as well?"

"Yes," I looked away sheepishly.

"Well would you like to travel with me?" she asked.

"Of course," I replied, smiling at her.

_White Flag; Annabeth's POV_

It was world war three in our house. Our twin girls, Payton and Aubrey, were running away from their brother, Jacob. Payton and Aubrey were seven and Jacob was nine. They were constantly yelling at each other. I can't imagine what it will be like when they are teenagers.

I was ready to raise my white flag, signaling that I was done, until Percy walked through the door. The kids attacked him in hugs. "Hey Payton, Aubrey, Jake, you didn't cause your mom too much trouble did you?" he asked, laughing.

"Thankfully your home," I smiled, and kissed him. "Dinner's almost ready." I walked back to the kitchen to stir the food. He started to play war with the kids.

_Malls; Nico's POV_

They are horrible. I don't see how girls like them so much. They are boring and unimportant, but I have been dragged here by Percy. He was looked for a gift to give Annabeth for their anniversary present. I don't get why malls are so important anyways. It's just a bunch of stores put together in one place. I mean I could go to Wal-mart get the same thing, but no Percy had to drag me to a stupid mall to shop.

I do admit that it is convenient to have so many stores in one place, but this is just plain torture. I bet he did it on purpose because he knows I don't play nicely with others.

_Wish; Thalia's POV_

Now more than ever do I regret becoming a hunter. I look up at the night sky, looking for a shooting star to wish__upon. No stars were shooting so I just observed the night sky and all its wonders.

It is a beautiful world that Lady Artemis controls, the stars and the moon. They couldn't shine brighter on this night. I stared up at the stars wondering if I my soul would ever rest in peace. I kept wondering if it was right to become a Hunter.

_Wonder; Thalia's POV_

Lady Artemis appeared next to me as I gazed up at the night sky that she made so perfect. "We move out in the morning," she sat down next to me. I nodded, but continued to watch the stars. "What is on your mind?"

"I am wondering if joining the Hunters was such a good idea," I replied. "I wonder__if my soul will ever rest in peace when I do die."

"It may not seem like it is worth it now, but in a hundred years when you have witnessed the change, it will be worth it. Zoe was my second hand for hundreds of years, she was a good fighter and an excellent hunter. When she died at the top of Mount St. Helens, I made sure her soul rested in peace. I have done the same for all of my other hunters that have fallen in battle, and I will do the same for you," Lady Artemis replied.

_Pink Rose; Annabeth's POV_

I woke up to a beautiful day. The birds were chirping, and the sun was shining. I grabbed some clothes and changed in the bathroom. When I returned to my bed, I found one lone pink rose sitting on my pillow. I smiled slightly and then realized that it was Valentine's Day. I never kept track of Valentine's Day because I never had a boyfriend to celebrate it with.

Seeing that rose on my pillow made me slight upset at the fact that I didn't get anything for Percy. I guess I would have to make up for that later. I left my cabin to find Percy at the beach.

"Thank you," I muttered in his ear. "But you shouldn't have because I didn't get you anything." He shrugged and kissed me.

_Cloud; Percy's POV_

I was staring out at the ocean when Annabeth snuck up on me. I laughed and pulled her onto the sand with me. We laid there looking up to the sky, looking at the clouds. We tried to locate shapes in the clouds.

"That looks like a lightning bolt," Annabeth pointed.

"Yeah, it kind of does look like one. That one looks like a dog," I said.

Mrs. O'Leary comes bouncing out of the woods to greet me at the beach. "Oh, Mrs. O'Leary, I didn't call you," I groaned as she licked my face.

_Sweats; Percy's POV_

I looked at Annabeth who walked in my cabin. She wasn't feeling good, I could tell. She was in just a pair of plain gray sweats and an old camp shirt. But she still looked beautiful. I couldn't keep my eyes off her as she crawled into my bed and cuddled up to.

"Stop staring at me," she complained. How she knew I was staring is beyond me.

"Why?" I asked, innocently.

"Because you know I don't like being stared at," she replied.

"But you just look so beautiful," I told her.

"No I don't, I look like a bum," her eyes were closed, and she was breathing evenly now.

"You look beautiful," I smiled. "Even in something as simple as sweats and an old t-shirt." She must have been tired because she didn't reply. I just watched her as she slept.

_Wood; Grover's POV_

Sure I eat aluminum and things like that, but there is surely one thing I won't eat. I would never thing about eating wood. I move to protect the woods and forests on Earth, carrying on Pan's legacy. I am the god of nature. I protect it, so why would I eat something I am trying so hard to protect. I want the nymphs to have good home in the wild. I want the animals of the wild to be protected. I want the natural beauty of Earth to shine. Why would someone even think I ate wood? That's so crazy.

_Chemistry; Annabeth's POV_

I heard the cabin door open. My brothers and sisters must have been going to do more research. I was sitting in my library in our cabin because I don't like the cold. I've never liked the cold. I would prefer to be nice and toasty in my cabin, while my brothers and sisters loved the cold. I curled up in a very comfortable chair with a book about chemistry. I found the subject very fascinating. I love the periodic table and the elements, so naturally I love chemistry.

"Annabeth, are you coming?" a boy about twice my current age peeped in.

"No, you know I don't like the cold," I replied.

"We're training for capture the flag," he smirked. He knew that would get my attention. Reluctantly, I put my book down and followed Marcus out of the cabin into the cold. I shivered, holding my arms to the chest. I went to the arena with my dagger in hand. I practiced for hours, forgetting about the cold and the chemistry book. Instead all I thought about was cutting, slicing, and stabbing.

_Rain; Nico's POV_

I walked out of my cabin, looking to seek out Percy. I was having issues accepting the new camper that seemed to have a crush on me. I was met by Chloe, who was dressed in her camp half-blood t-shirt and a pair of simple jeans. I started to like her, I really did, but there was one thing holding me back. I really liked Thalia even if we couldn't be together. Chloe was a daughter of Zeus, just like Thalia. I think Zeus has it out for me. She had Thalia's pitch black hair and electric eyes. Her eyes saw right through me, burning a hole in my soul. It was something that Thalia's eyes never did.

I was hypnotized by Chloe's eyes, I really was. Chloe's hair was longer than Thalia's which was good for me because I loved playing with hair. Okay, I am NOT a pansy. I just grew up with my sister and at night I would play with her hair.

"Hey, Nico," she smiled warmly at me.

"Chloe," I replied. "Can we talk?" She nodded and we walked down to the beach. I told her everything, about my feelings for Thalia and my feelings for her. I told her I wanted to be with her.

"You have a thing for daughters of Zeus," she laughed.

"Yes," I bowed my head sheepishly.

"Good," she smiled. Then she kissed me. There was a spark there, I could feel it. I feltrain droplets fall on my head, which wasn't normal for camp. I pulled away from her and looked around to see Connor and Travis taking turns holding a water hose. Elizabeth, from Aphrodite's cabin, was instructing them what to do.

_Music; Thalia's POV_

I hated my life, I really did. My mother had become an alcoholic, and my dad was never around. Instead, my mom's one-night stands would try to fill in as a father figure. I would disappear to my room for hours, blaring my music. It was the thing that kept me from going insane. I had to have my music. I wouldn't be myself if I didn't have my music.

I would turn my radio up as far as it would go, and I would scream. I would hit my pillow in frustration. I just wanted to be normal. I wanted a mom that wasn't an alcoholic and a dad that would come around. I wanted a family, but I didn't get one. So I would retreat to my bedroom and listen to my music.

_Temper; Luke's POV_

I would get mad to easily. I realize that now as I sat in Hades domain. I had no reason to have a temper; I was just angry at my dad and would take it out on everybody around me. It was wrong and I realize it now. Now it is too late. I can't fix my mistakes; instead, I am banished to the darkest part of Hades. I have had time to think of all the mistakes I have made. I should've stuck by my friends instead of joining Kronos. I should've done a lot of things. I miss Annabeth and Thalia, but I bet they hate me. They have every reason to hate me because of the mistakes I have made. If I could take back my temper, I would. If I could take back everything I ever did, I would in a heartbeat. But my heart doesn't beat any longer, and I know I can't take anything back. Now I am sitting lonely in the dark waiting for someone else to make the worst mistake they could, so I would at least have company.

_Faded; Grover's POV_

I hope that I can save the wild. I don't want to be like Pan, who faded from the memories of all. I want to be remembered as the satyr who saved all of nature. I work in the memory of Pan, hoping he can see the work I have done in his name. Some of the most wonderful places in the wild has been preserved and has grown into a beautiful sight, just as the place Pan had stayed for two thousand years. They were becoming beautiful again. I wanted to make a difference in the world. I enlisted two satyrs' to go check the wild I had preserved, making sure they were lively. That was all I could enlist for now, because all my other satyrs were finding new half-bloods.

One day I will make a difference. I won't fade. I will be strong. I work in Pan's name, and I will see that everything he stood for will be fixed. I won't give up.

_Awkward; Nico's POV_

I am happy with Chloe, I truly am. A part of me felt like this was slightly awkward. I am I really like Thalia, but I knew nothing more than being friends would happen. Now I was dating her half-sister. It seemed slightly awkward to me. I guess I'm dating Chloe because I feel that something more can happen between me and her, and that there is a spark there. I think I can even say I am in love with Chloe, but I still think of Thalia often. I never tell Chloe when I do, because I know she would get mad. I still miss Thalia, but I guess I am happy with Chloe.

_Home; Annabeth's POV_

It was month after I was named Annabeth Jackson, we returned to New York. My mother and his father had told us that they had gotten us a wonderful wedding present. They kept it a secret for weeks. They had told us they were getting us a present when he announced to everyone that we were engaged. Percy had taken us to Greece and Italy for our honeymoon. We spent two weeks in each country, sightseeing and enjoying ourselves. We returned in the beginning of December, seeming as we were married in late October. Our parents had told us that we were going to dinner before we got our present.

We walked in the most expensive restaurant in the city, where I saw my mom and dad sitting with Percy's parents. Percy's mom was sitting in between Lord Poseidon and Paul. Paul was holding a beautiful little two year girl named Sophia. We sat down across from our parents, holding hands under the table.

We chatted for a while, while eating. Finally after dinner was over our parents started to tell us what our wedding present was. My mom handed me a set of keys, and Lord Poseidon handed Percy a different set of keys. "Go outside, and you'll find that these keys start a car," my mom said to me. "That is my present to the both of you."

"Inside the car you will find directions. Follow them," Percy's dad winked.

We hugged them goodbye and found a 2010 Dodge Ram 1500 crew cab. I smiled at my mom. We climbed in and quickly found our directions. Thankfully they were written in Ancient Greek, or we would've spent hours trying to figure out what they said. We followed the directions until we pulled up in front of a beautiful two story house.

Percy unlocked the front door to a fully furnished house. I spotted a note on the table near the door. "This is my present to the both of you. I hope you enjoy your new home. Yours truly, Poseidon. P.S. Thank both of your moms, they picked out all the furniture in the house," I read to Percy.

"They surely know how to pick gifts," he joked.

_Dance; Percy's POV_

I had just done the scariest thing I have ever done in my life. Sure, I have fought for my life time and time again. Yes, I did dip in the River Styx. Of course, I commanded 40 half-bloods in the battle for Manhattan and Olympus. I have said no to becoming a god. I faced death on a daily bases. But, standing in front of a room full of people facing the person I love the most was the absolute scariest thing I have ever done. I was scared that I would mess up something, but thankfully I didn't.

Now it was time for the dancing. "Will you vacate the dance floor so the new husband and wife may have their first dance," Will asked over the mic. They cleared the dance floor and I pulled Annabeth out on the dance floor with me. We have been secretly taking dancing lessons so we wouldn't look like total fools on the dance floor. I couldn't help but stare at her, even if she didn't like it. She looked gorgeous in her dress.

Minutes passed as people joined us out on the dance floor. Her father took her from me to have his dance with her. I started to dance with my mom, who had a swollen belly with Paul's second child. This one is a boy, who will be named Logan. Athena stepped into my mom's place, and I spun her around the dance floor like I had done with Annabeth. I glanced occasionally at Annabeth who was currently dancing with my dad. I danced with several goddesses that night, but I still say that time I danced with Annabeth was the best.

_Baby; Annabeth's POV_

We had been married a year when we conceived our first child. We were absolutely thrilled. My mom wasn't as thrilled as we were when Thalia and I had first told her, but she warmed up to the idea. Percy's dad was happy for us. After nine months, today was finally the day we would meet him. Our parents were all there, including my mom and his dad. I was in labor for thirteen hours before I finally delivered him.

They place him on my chest after he was cleaned. I stared down at my beautiful baby boy. He was healthy and sleeping. He was surprising calm.

"What should we name him?" I looked around the room. Yes, we had thought of names but we couldn't pick one. "It's between Jacob and Landon."

"Jacob," a voice came from behind our parents. It belonged to Thalia. "Jacob Blake Jackson."

I looked at Percy who was beaming. I nodded. I brushed his thin black hair out of his face and said to everyone. "His name is Jacob Blake Jackson."

_Basketball; Percy's POV_

Jacob, Payton, and Aubrey were growing up quickly. Jake was already nine and my girls were seven. It was time for me to teach Jake how to play basketball. I bought a net and a ball, and took Jake out to the driveway. "I am going to teach you how to play basketball," I told him.

I explained how to play and showed him how to dripple the ball. I tossed the ball to him and watched as he carefully drippled the ball. I showed him how to shoot at the net, and then let him try. It took him weeks to make his first shot, but I was still proud of him. He loved basketball and wouldn't give up. He reminded me a lot of Annabeth with his determination. But his determination made him a stronger person. After weeks of practice, he became better. Soon he was playing with the other boys in the neighborhood.

I couldn't explain how proud of him I was.

_Tattoo; Annabeth's POV_

I don't see how I talked myself into this. I was afraid of needles, not as much as spiders, but still enough. I sat down and they asked me what I wanted. I told them I wanted an owl that was perched on the moon over the ocean. I didn't want a very big one, but something that explained my friendship with Percy, Thalia, Grover and Nico. The sky would be dark purple, the moon would be silvery, the owl would be gray, and the ocean would be a sea green. Grover was represented by everything because everything was wild and beautiful. Each part of it had a meaning and it all represented how we worked together over the years. I closed my eyes as they started on it. I was getting it on my ankle. After three and a half hours in the chair, I was finally done.

I peered down at my new tattoo. It was exactly what I wanted. It was perfect. Now I just wondered how Percy would react.

_Pretty; Percy's POV_

We were sitting in the living with the kids, watching the play with their toys. Payton wondered over, and soon Aubrey and Jake followed her. "Mommy, what is that?" Aubrey pointed to Annabeth's tattoo she had gotten a year before we got married.

"That is how I remember each of my friends," she replied.

Payton pointed to the owl, "Who's that?"

"Me," she replied. "The water is daddy. The moon is Thalia. The sky is Nico. And everything is Grover," she tried to explain, but we both knew they didn't understand.

"It's pretty," Jake admired it with awe.

_Holiday; Annabeth's POV_

I was working overtime for the last time this month. I promise. I wanted to spend time with my family. I had the final blueprints ready for the gods to go over. I walked into the chamber of the gods, holding my rolled up blueprints.

They fell silent as I entered. "I have the last blueprints," I announced. I showed them, explaining every detail. "If you approve these, I will oversee the building of it."

"No," Zeus answered.

"What?" I was confused.

"We love them, but you won't be overseeing the building of it," Poseidon replied.

"You are going to take a holiday," Athena nodded. "We have all agreed that you have been working extremely hard on these blueprints and you have overseen all building. So we are giving you a vacation. You are not allowed back to Olympus for a week."

I was confused but I accepted and walked to the elevator. I looked back at the city that I designed. It was beautiful.

_Dress; Thalia's POV_

Camp has changed a lot since I was last here as a camper. More cabins have been added, at the request of Percy. There were at least fifty new campers, if not more. New campers showed up every day, and that night during dinner they would be claimed. My father's table had six new kids sitting at. Poseidon's table had three new kids along with Percy. Hades' had gotten a table and four new kids were sitting with Nico. Oh gods, Nico, how I still liked him. I sat at Artemis' table with the other Hunters. We were only here for three day to rest up and heal our wounded. I peeked a stare at Nico every once in a while, when the other Hunters weren't looking.

That night was a dance, which was a first for me. I didn't know that Camp had started that. Aphrodite's cabin invaded our cabin, fixing us up. They put me in a dress. I don't wear dresses. I can't believe they put me in one. Wait, yes I can. But I sat still as they fixed my makeup. They finally got done with me and the other Hunters. They made sure that the dresses we wore weren't revealing. I wore a crystal blue. As we walked to the dance, I noticed that nobody else was wearing the color.

Then I saw Nico, I rushed over to where Percy, Annabeth, and Nico were standing. I felt my heart drop as I saw that he had his hand around another girl. I left, very quickly.

_Fairytale; Nico's POV_

I was watching Percy's and Annabeth's three children. They had gone out for the night, and asked me to babysit. Why they would trust their kids with me, I have no clue.

"Payton, Aubrey, time for bed," I said softly, like my sister use to do with me.

"Aw, Uncle Nico, so we have to," Payton begged, looking up at me with those greenish-gray eyes of hers.

"Yes, your parents would hurt me if you weren't in bed," I smiled.

They walked up the stairs to brush their teeth. I tucked them into bed and was about to turn off the light when Aubrey asked, "Uncle Nico, can we have a fairytale please?"

I smile but sat down and started in. "Once upon a time-," They fell asleep after a few minutes.

_Competition; Travis Stoll's POV_

I returned to my cabin with my pockets filled with loot from the city. Conner and I were trying to see how much loot we could take while the mortals were asleep. It soon became a competition between the two of us, because we had already beaten the rest of our cabin.

We emptied our pockets and started to count how many things we had taken. I had beaten him by three items, and he was angry. He jumped over the table, tackling me to the ground. We rolled around, while our cabin mates stole our loot. We gave up on each other and tackled our cabin mates instead.

_Favorite; Annabeth's POV_

I love to read. Reading is my passion. But architecture is my favorite thing to read about. I want to be an architect when I grow up. I want to build something that will be remembered throughout the centuries. I will be the greatest architect ever to live. I will make statues and world monuments to honor the gods. That is my dream, and I will achieve it one day. But now I will study all types of architecture.

_Exciting; Thalia's POV_

I accepted Artemis' offer on becoming her new second in command. I was thinking of two things when I did accept it. I was thinking that I couldn't decide the fate of Olympus, and if I didn't age pass 15 then I wouldn't have to decide that fate. And of course I was thinking of how much power I would gain by becoming her second in command. I am already one of the strongest demigods around, besides Percy and Nico. But to have that power, I just couldn't resist.

It was exciting at the beginning. I was enjoying having the power over thirty, almost forty young maiden girls. Soon I just got bored with everything. After years of being her second in command, it got old. But I wanted to be honored, and Artemis would honor me if I fell in battle.

_Smirk; Nico's POV_

I looked up in time to meet Thalia's eyes. Lightning flashed, and I was sure that it wasn't Zeus. The lightning came from Thalia. I watched her walk out, and my heart fell. I told myself that I had Chloe now, and that I didn't feel the same about Thalia anymore. I just couldn't convince myself about it. I looked at Chloe, who had a smirk on her face. I was fuming. I should've realized that she was using me all along.

I pulled my arm back from Chloe, with disgust. I followed Thalia. I heard Percy, Annabeth, and Chloe yelling my name, but I didn't stop or care. I found Thalia at the beach, and I could tell that she was trying not to cry. I sat down next to her. I didn't dare to try to touch her because she could still be electrically charged. "What do you want?" she asked coldly. I only hear her just that tone to someone that she hates.

"I'm sorry," I said simply. "I know it won't help but I still wanted to tell you that I really am sorry."

She faced me and I could see how much I hurt her. "Don't worry about me," she muttered. "I'm fine."

"Well I have difficulty believing that," I said. "We both know that this is forbidden."

"Yes it is forbidden," she agreed. "That doesn't stop me from loving you. It hurt to see you with another girl, and not just any girl but my half-sister."

"She reminds me a lot of you. And I can agree that I love you too. I don't know if I ever loved Chloe but I do know I love you," I replied. "But we can't be together. We need to move on." Those five words were the hardest words I ever had to say. When I said them, she finally cried. I felt bad that I made her cry but it was the truth.

_Tissue; Thalia's POV_

I walked back to my cabin, crying softly. I know that I can't ever be with Nico, but it still hurts to admit the truth finally. I was stopped by a girl from Aphrodite's cabin, I recognized her as the girl that picked out my dress. Addison looked at me and asked, "Do you need a tissue?"

"That would be nice," I replied. She handed me a box of tissues and disappeared. I started to blame Addison's mom. She made me fall in love with the forbidden, how could she be so evil? I continued to curse Aphrodite until I finally reached my cabin. I had stopped crying and my face was normal, as if I hadn't even cried. At least Addison was nice enough to give me magical tissues. I silently thanked Aphrodite for the helpful tissues.

_CD's; Annabeth's POV_

Percy and I had settled into our new house and our new lives together. We had formed a workable routine. We would wake up and get ready. I would make breakfast and we would sit down to eat before work, since we learned at camp a breakfast is important. Before we eat we would always give some of our breakfast for the gods, and pray to Athena and Poseidon. He would drop me off at the Empire state building and leave to work.

He picked me up later that afternoon, driving the opposite direction from our house. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"We need new music," he replied. We arrived at a CD store. "We are going to get new music because I am getting tired of hearing Three Day Grace every morning."

We went our separate way, finding music that we liked. We returned to the front of the store with several new CD's. I saw the we had new the Papa Roach, Three Doors Down, Seether, Panic! At the disco, Daughtry, Linkin Park, and Nickelback CD's. He paid for it and we got back in our truck. He pulled out the Three Days Grace CD and placed in Seether.

_Lost; Chris' POV_

I was angry at my mom, that's what made me turn to Luke. I followed his every order. I wanted revenge on my mom and the other gods. They ordered me to scout the Labyrinth. I undertook the mission, knowing there would be a chance of me dying or going insane. I walked around for weeks, slowly going crazy. Soon, I was muttering to myself and scared of every tiny movement. I was skittish and anxious to get this over with. I don't know how long I was in there before I got lost both mentally and physically. It felt like I was down there for years before I ran into a familiar face. I recognized her from my days at camp, but I was to gone to respond properly to her.

She took care of me until Mr. D could cure my insanity. For the first time in a while I could think for myself and wasn't skittish. She saved me, and I couldn't thank her enough. I asked her to be my girlfriend. When she accepted, I couldn't be happier. Sure we had slightly different views, seeming as she was the daughter of Ares and I was the son of Apollo, but we didn't let it get in the way of our relationship.

_Waltzing Lessons; Nico's POV_

I laughed as I watched everyone dancing at Percy's and Annabeth's reception. Hannah, a daughter of Apollo's, pulled me out onto the dance floor. I swayed back and forth to the music until Annabeth tapped Hannah on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" she asked politely.

"Of course," Hannah replied, beaming. "Oh and congrats Annabeth," she added as she cut into Marcus' dance.

"Congrats," I told her.

"Thanks. I don't feel different," she replied, resting her head on my shoulder. I felt Percy glaring at me, but I ignored it.

"Well it's not suppose to feel different," I replied. "Or it wouldn't have been the right thing to do."

"Maybe your right," she replied. "And I guess Percy and I took waltzing lessons for nothing then."

I started to laugh, "Yes, I guess you did." She joined me in laughing.

Percy tapped me on the shoulder as I just finished spinning Annabeth. "May I have my wife?"

"Of course," I replied. I kissed Annabeth on the cheek and whispered, "It was my pleasure to have that dance." I smiled, and she blushed slightly.

"Nico, Thalia is waiting to dance with you," Percy muttered to me. He pointed to the punch bowl where Thalia was standing. I nodded and made my way to Thalia.

_Everything; Thalia's POV_

I saw Percy point over to where I was standing. I was watching Nico dance with Annabeth, but then Percy cut in to the dance. I turned to get more punch, and I could feel Nico's eyes on me. He pushed through the crowd to join me at the punch bowl.

"Thalia," he greeted me with a shy smile. It has been weird since we admitted that our love was forbidden.

"Nico," I replied with a smile, even if I didn't want to.

"May I have this dance?" he held his hand out to me. I placed my hand in his and he didn't waste a minute to pull me out to the dance floor.

He placed his hands around my waist, and I moved my hands up to his neck. I played with his hair that was at the base of his neck. His hair was soft, yet his hands were somewhat rough. I guess from the years of practicing with his swords made his hands rough. I kept my eyes off him, and instead kept them focused on our feet to make sure we didn't step on each other's feet.

This is forbidden I kept telling myself. He was supposed to be eighty and I was supposed to be eighteen. But still I couldn't help but love everything about him. He was seventeen now and I was only fifteen. I was stuck at fifteen forever. I was going to lose soon, I just know it.

_Roses; Percy's POV_

We all stood graveside. A few of us was crying silently and openly. Nico, Thalia, Annabeth and I were all crying. We couldn't help it. I couldn't believe this was his fate, to go that this. All of the half-bloods that went to camp were at the funeral. Satyrs from around the world were giving a break so they could attend. Several satyrs and campers that knew him well would throw aluminum cans on the burning flames, but other's placed roses on in it instead. We all watched as the last flame died out. I felt as if I lost a piece of me. I thought I would go first, seeming as I was never good with dates and Annabeth would kill me if I forgot our anniversary. But no, he was gone. I couldn't talk to my best friend anymore, and it hurt.

We all said something in remembrance of him. "He was the one that show me who I really was. He protected me several times and he became my best friend. He will never be forgotten," I raised my glass in a toast to my best friend.

"He saved Luke, Annabeth, and I when we were trying to find our way back to camp. I gave my life to protect him, Annabeth, and Luke. I was turned into a tree for him. I wouldn't take back anything I ever did for him. He was a brave satyr and he will never be forgotten," Thalia said, raising her glass to the sky.

"He is in our thoughts, and he is in our prayers. His spirit always will remain in the wild that he worked his whole life to protect," Annabeth sniffed as she too raised her glass in his honor.

_Star; Artemis' POV_

I have pledged my life to be a maiden. I have recruited many young girls over the decades, and they all have fought well for me. I have honored my followers. I have promised them eternal life for the vow of being a maiden, like myself, for their eternal life. I have lost several maidens in battles over the years, and I have honored their vows and made them something that would last a thousand years. I made each and every one of the girls that died in my name in to a beautiful star. They are seen by all, half-bloods and mortals. They are remembered honorably and are at eternal peace.

_Scissors; Annabeth's POV_

I was ready to pull my hair out. Aubrey and Payton were two and their brother, Jake, was four. They were running around the house, yelling at the top of their lungs. They would call 'mom' every few minutes. Aubrey and Payton were getting into almost everything they could get their little hands on. Payton was chasing Aubrey from the living room into the kitchen where I was trying to make lunch. Payton had a pair of scissors in her tiny hands.

I guess I forgot to put them away this morning. "Payton Anna, you don't run with scissors. That is very dangerous," I said sternly. I held my hand out and she placed the scissors in it. I need to make sure all dangerous things are out of their reach, I thought to myself as I placed the scissors in a kitchen drawer.

_Nightmare; Thalia's POV_

I order Natalie take first watch so I could get some much needed sleep. We had been out on the road for weeks now. I have been taking most watches and was very tired tonight. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit my pillow. I tossed and turned all throughout my sleep. I woke with a start, sweat pouring off my forehead. I saw the other Hunters sleeping peacefully and laid back down. I turned over and tried to get more sleep, fully awake now. I kept shivering because of my nightmare. I couldn't get the image of Artemis looking lividly at me. It was terrifying. Don't anger Artemis, I mentally told myself. I walked over to Natalie and tapped her on the shoulder. "Go get rest, I'll take the rest of the watch," I told her. She stood and walked over to her sleeping bag. I stared out into the woods, thinking of what my nightmare meant.

_Tired; Nico's POV_

It was the third night in a row that I couldn't sleep. I lay in my bed, my cabin completely quiet. My siblings didn't even snore tonight. It had been three days since Chloe and I broke up, the night of the dance. I told Thalia how I really felt, even if I still wanted to be with her. I found that I was angry at Thalia. If she wouldn't have accepted being a Hunter then we could be together. I walked out of my cabin, to the beach. I sat down and watched the waves crash against the beach.

"Hey," Percy's voice came from behind me. "Can I join you?" he asked. I motioned for him to join me. He sat down, watching the waves like I was. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"No," I replied. "Too much on my mind to consider sleeping yet."

"Thalia and Chloe?" he guessed.

"Yes. I love Thalia. I thought I loved Chloe, but it turned out to be fake. I'm just tired of love," I sighed. "I think Aphrodite is out to get me."

"You and me both," he laughed. "She is just making our love life tough because she can." I laughed with him. I just she could make it as tough as possible for the both of us.

_Picnic; Annabeth's POV_

I was sitting in Percy's cabin doing some blueprints. His siblings were training for the capture the flag that was taking place tomorrow. My cabin, his cabin, and Nico's cabin was joining sides against the rest of the camp. So our cabins were currently training and planning our strategies out. Well, most of our cabin, I will say because Percy and I were planning out Olympus. He wasn't much help, but at least he was trying to help.

"You know what?" he asked me. I looked up from my blueprints and he added, "This will be here when we get back."

"What?" I asked.

"We're going somewhere," he replied. He pulled me out of my seat and left his cabin. I followed him to the beach where there was a picnic set up. "I would add candles, but I'm sure with this wind they would be knocked over and cause a fire," he said. He sat down and motioned for me to sit down. We made a small fire to offer our food to the gods, before we ate. Percy put out the fire and we enjoyed ourselves.

_Sing; Thalia's POV_

Lady Artemis and I had been called to Olympus to see the building that Annabeth designed. We walked into the new thrown room and were greeted by the other gods. They were chatting happily. Well I take that back Apollo wasn't chatting, he was singing. Have you ever heard Apollo sing? It is one of the most beautiful things to hear. It was better any music I ever have listened to. I guess that's all thanks to him being the god of music.

_Fanfiction?? ; Percy's POV _

I was browsing the internet, looking for cool new sights. I needed something because I couldn't be a normal teenager and have a cell phone, since it told a monster exactly where you are. I stumbled across a new site. Fanfiction, wait is that what is says. It took me a while to read it but yes, that is what it says. Hmm, it sounds interesting. Man, it's in English. Hmm, can I change it into Ancient Greek? I searched for a few minutes, but I soon realized that I couldn't so I exited the site. That could've been a great site, but I couldn't read it so oh well.

_YouTube; Annabeth's POV_

Percy, Grover, and I were sitting at the computer, surfing the internet. Percy had told us that there were several cool sites on the internet, and we believed him so we sat at the computer looking for the sites he went to. Instead of finding the site he call Fanfiction, a site that Grover said was YouTube. He was the only one among us that could read English really well.

"I think this is a music site," Grover said. He took the keyboard and started typing in something that I couldn't understand. He found something and clicked on it. From the speakers came the song 'Fake it' by Seether. "This is definitely a music site," he decided.

_Royalty; Annabeth's POV_

They walked around camp. Well, they didn't walk; it was more like they strutted around as if they owned it. They acted as if they were royalty, which they weren't. It was disgusting how Clarisse and Chloe walked around scaring people into treating them like they were royalty. But there was a few of us that weren't scared of them because we knew how to bring them down a notch or two.

Ever since Chloe used Nico to get back at Thalia, Clarisse took an interest in making her a friend. Now they walk around as if they were royalty. I will take them down a notch or two. They won't be royalty for much longer.

_IPod; Nico's POV_

I watched Thalia walk away from me. We had promised to be friends, even if it killed us. We didn't want to lose each other because of our feelings. We wouldn't let that happen. But she turned around, and handed me something. I watched as she walked away before I looked down in my hand to see what she had giving me. I saw her most prized possession sitting in my hands with a note wrapped around it.

'Don't lose it, or I think I might have to kill you.' I laughed at her note and turned over her iPod in my hands. It was pitch black with lightning bolt stickers all over it. Her headphones were the same blue as the stickers. I turned it on, and started to listen to some of her favorite bands. I missed her, but at least I have something of hers. I smiled and returned to my cabin.

_Present; Connor's POV_

So, I can't help if I like her even if she does hate me. You have to admit that the chocolate Easter bunnies in the roof of her cabin were downright hilarious. I try to present her little gifts but she wouldn't accept. She didn't want anything to do with me, even if I did apologize for the bunnies. She wouldn't give me a second look, even when I am giving her more than just two looks. She is beautiful but I can't have her because she hates me. I curse Aphrodite for making my love life hard. What did I do to make Aphrodite mad at me? I just want to be with Katie. Why does she have to hate me so much?

_Stutter; Percy's POV_

I was in Annabeth's cabin, reading over her shoulder. Thankfully all the books at camp had been translated into Ancient Greek. I read with ease until I came across a word I didn't understand. "Annabeth," I started to ask.

"Yes."

"What does stutter mean," I questioned.

"Stutter means to speak or utter with a spasmodic repetition or prolongation of sounds," Annabeth recited.

"Thanks," I kissed her cheek, and continued to read over her shoulder.

_Sugar; Grover's POV_

Oh, I should've known better. They are already ADHD. They don't need sugar because it would only make them worst. I shouldn't have given them sugar. They are now bouncing off the wall, not able to sit still. Percy and Annabeth are going to kill me for giving Payton, Aubrey, and Jake sugar. It's an hour pass their bedtimes and they are still hyper. I couldn't get them to calm down for nothing. Finally three hours after I gave them sugar, they finally passed out. I carried them up to their beds, and tucked them in. Just in time, because their parents walked through the door as soon as I made it back down stair.

"How were they?" Annabeth asked.

"Good, they are sound asleep now," I replied. I hugged Annabeth, and patted Percy on the back, then left.

_Boring; Nico's POV_

I entered the dinner pavilion, seeing all the new tables that had been added. It was breakfast time, and I saw Annabeth and Percy sitting alone at Poseidon's table. I joined them, ordering my breakfast.

"Hey guys," I greeted them.

"Hey," Annabeth said cheerily.

"Hey," Percy added.

Nobody really joined us at our breakfast. Our siblings were sitting at different tables, giving us our space. Grover would occasionally join us and, when the Hunters were at camp, Thalia would sit with us. But other than them, our table was pretty boring. I guess that not a lot of people came around because we were the best of friends. I don't know the reason behind them not joining us, but I can't complain. I like it being just the three of us. At least I had friends.

_Fantasy; Thalia's POV_

I've walked away from many people. I've left my true family. I've only cared about myself. That was until I met him. It was like a fantasy. He walked away from people who hurt him. He left his family. I quickly became his friend. We travelled together. We we're the best of friend. We fought side by side for two and a half years. We found Annabeth. We were our own family. Inseparable. We stumbled upon Grover and he took us to camp. We were chased by Cyclopes, so I gave my life to save my family. I got them past the borders of camp. I made sure they were safe. I fought, long and hard, for my life and safety. But it wasn't good enough.

My father took pity on me. He pitied me so much that he turned me into a tree. It was a fantasy, but not the good type.

_Dogs; Nico's POV_

I love being the son of Hades. I have power of the dead. I have the power to kill people with rocks. I can make people sleep by pointing at them. I can shadow travel. I can call a deadly weapon from the underground. My favorite thing is my hellhounds. Percy has one, Mrs. O'Leary. I have hundreds to do my bidding. They are deadly and dangerous. My dogs, they might be called. They are just like dogs, just meaner. Yes, I love my hellhounds.

_Embarrassing; Annabeth's POV_

Percy and I were sitting on the beach, watching the sunset. "Hmm, my turn," I said. "What is your most embarrassing moment?"

"Someone pulled my pants down in public," he said. "They showed everyone my boxers that had starfishes all over it."

I couldn't help but laugh, even though I tried not to laugh. "Same question to you," he smirked.

"I'm pleading the 5th," I announced and ran before he understood what I said. I could hear him chasing me.

_Popcorn; Nico's POV_

It was a Saturday night, and I was bored. I went over to Percy's house to find that he was hanging out with Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover. "Hey," I said. "I got really bored."

They laughed at me, "We did too."

"I thought maybe we could watch some movies over here," I admitted sheepishly. "I brought popcorn." I held up the popcorn.

"That sounds good," Percy said, taking the popcorn. I sat down in the living room, while Percy tried to pop the popcorn. "How long does it have to be on for?" he yelled.

His mom came into the room. "Here, sweetie, I'll do it," she placed it in the microwave and turned it on. "Can Sophia join you?"

"Of course, mom," Percy replied. We finally settled on a movie that looked good, and got comfortable to watch the movie.

_Tutor; Travis' POV_

Connor and I sat in our cabin, playing chess. Our cabin had become less crowded since there was no more undetermined. I bet him for the sixth time that morning. Our brothers and sisters stopped and watched us occasionally.

"You know what?" I asked him, as I took his knight.

"What?" he replied, taking my pawn.

"You need a tutor," I replied. "To teach you how to play this game." I move one piece and announced, "Check mate."

"One more time, and I promise I will beat you this time," Connor said. We set up the board and started the eighth match.

_Nothing; Nico's POV_

I listened to her IPod every day. It made the days easier and more bearable. I would sit in my cabin for hours, watching my siblings coming and going. They would shoot looks over at me, but when I would listen to her IPod everything was perfect. Well, almost everything was perfect. I couldn't be with her, but at least I had something to remind me of her.

There was nothing in this world that I wanted than to be with her, but I could settle on having her IPod. I wonder if things would be different if she didn't become a Hunter. But I immediately threw that thought from my mind. She was happy, and I was going to be okay. I was going to make it through this, even if it killed me.

_Math; Clarisse's POV_

I threw my hands up in defeat. I couldn't take it any longer. I hated it. Math was the stupidest thing ever invented, well at least to me. I just didn't understand it. Sure, fighting and capture the flag came natural to me, but math did not. Math was just as stupid as English. Why make a language that I couldn't understand? I couldn't understand English and I couldn't understand math. So what's the point? I am a daughter of Ares, and all I want to do is fight, not learn about something I can't understand.

_Ugly; Lee's POV_

They were using the Labyrinth to get to camp. But the camper stood ready to fight. This was no capture the flag match. This was a life or death situation. We stood, by cabin, in our armor with our best and deadliest weapons at the ready. When they started to crawl out of the Labyrinth, I started to yell orders at my cabin. I turned to face our enemies. They were ugly but held our weapons until they were at striking distance. We shot arrow after arrow at the monster.

We would kill one, only to find two took its place. It was hours that we fought. We ran out of arrows, so we charged with our swords. I slashed, cut, dodged, and ducked but it wasn't enough. I found myself in the line of Hades. I don't remember being killed, but now I faced judgment.

_Directions; Percy's POV_

I was never good about finding my way around on land, but you put me in the ocean I know exactly where we are. I could give you directions to the most deserted island in the world. I could get you where you're going without getting you lost. But if I try to do it on land, I would manage to get you lost very quickly.

I am the go to man for direction in the water, but Annabeth is the go to person for directions on land. We fit together like puzzle pieces, thankfully.

_Moms and Dads; Grover's POV_

I had recovered several new half-bloods throughout the states. I was travelling with them and another satyr. It was dusk and I was getting them ready for the night. I had twelve half-bloods ranging from seven to eleven.

"What did you call us again?" the oldest one asked.

"Half-bloods," I replied, making a fire out of dead branches.

"What does that mean," a blonde girl asked.

"That means that you are half mortal and half god," I tried to explain. "Are any of you missing a parent?" They all nodded their head. "Well the moms or dads that you are missing are gods. Do you understand?"

"As in Greek mythology?" the oldest one asked.

"Yes, but this is not mythology. This is real. The gods are real and so are the monsters," I explain. I let it sink in as they ate dinner.

_Root Beer; Chiron's POV (Free choice)_

I brought in centaurs from all over America to help the fight for Manhattan. The young demigods had been fighting for three days and were in desperate need of reinforcements. I rode in with the Party Ponies of America. We fought the fourth day, but the enemy retreated that night. I let the Party Ponies do what they wanted, warning them not to drink root beer. I found out the next morning during battle that they had drunk almost all of the root beer in the city that night.

Have you ever seen Party Ponies when they drink root beer? Well, they get very hyper and attack each other over the stuff. But thankfully the next morning they were ready to fight, then party later that night. With their help, we saved Manhattan. So I let them go to another city and drink as much root beer as they wanted.

_Propose; Percy's POV (Free choice)_

I stood on the beach, waiting for Annabeth. I checked my watch and noticed I had thirty minutes until she would come down to the beach. I prayed to the gods, hoping that four would come and see me. The first one to show up on the beach was Athena.

I looked at her and smiled. "Lady Athena," I said.

"Perseus Jackson, why have you asked me here?" she got straight to the point.

"I would like to propose to Annabeth," I said simply.

"Are you asking for my blessing?" she replied.

"Yes, ma'am," I answered.

"You would ask her hand in marriage even if you didn't have my blessing. Am I right?" she looked at me.

"Yes, ma'am," I agreed. "But I would like your blessing."

"I will give you my blessing. But it will be wise on your part if you don't hurt her," she glared, then turned and walked away.

Next, my father walked out of the water, wearing his usual. "Percy," he nodded.

"Dad," I replied. "I am going to propose to Annabeth."

He slapped by back and said, "I was wondering when you would."

"So I have your blessing?" I looked up at him.

"Of course you do. Just because I don't like her mother doesn't mean that she is her mother," He smiled at me. "But I do caution you not to hurt Annabeth, because I am afraid that I couldn't stop Athena from killing you." He turned and walked away.

Aphrodite walked up behind me, "Percy."

"Hello, Aphrodite," I said.

"What do you want?" she asked, just like Athena with getting to the point.

"I am going to propose to Annabeth," I told her.

"Good," she smiled. "I only made your love life hard because I wanted to show you who you were going to be with," she walked away before I could say anything else to her.

Hera appears in front of me, and I greeted her. "Hello, Hera."

"Perseus," she nodded, using my full first name. "I can guess that you are going to propose to Annabeth?"

"Yes, ma'am," I smiled. "I called to you because I want to pray for a happy marriage."

"Even though I can't stand Athena's daughter, I will grant you your prayer. But I am going to warn you not to hurt Annabeth, nobody can stop Athena when she's mad," Hera turned on her heels and walked away just as Annabeth walked up.

"Percy," she smiled.

"Annabeth," I looked back at her. I pulled a box out of my pocket. I got down on one knee on the beach, and asked the most important question yet. "We have known each other since we were twelve. We have come a long way since then. We have fought side by side and taken hits for each other. We became more than just friends and I want to take our relationship to the next level. I love you, Annabeth. Will you do me the honor by becoming my wife?" I opened the box to reveal a simple but beautiful ring.

She had a tear in her eye when she nodded her head. "Yes, oh gods, yes."

I slipped the ring on her ring finger. I kissed her then picked her up, spinning her around.

A/n- okay so there is the one hundred words. I hope you enjoyed my one-shots. If you would like to do this challenge please contact puckabrina-percabeth101 for the rules.


End file.
